


Fictober 2018 Day 29: College

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, College Student Mark, High School Senior Donghyuck, Mark comes back for christmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - ¿Mark? – susurró Hyuck, entre incrédulo y confuso.- Hyuck – habló el otro. No se le escuchaba muy bien.- ¿Dónde estás? Apenas te escucho.- Abre la puerta.*Mark vuelve a casa por Navidad





	Fictober 2018 Day 29: College

**Author's Note:**

> She-quell from day 20: Birthday, BOOM!

El día que Mark se fue a la universidad, Hyuck fue a la estación para despedirse. El día anterior, sus padres había organizado una fiesta de despedida a la que fueron sus familiares y amigos del instituto, así que al en ese momento solo quedaban sus padres y él por decir adiós y desear suerte a Mark. Aquel día, Hyuck volvió a llorar, pero esta vez no se molestó esconderlo. Mark también lloró, cuando los dos se abrazaron fuerte por última vez, y el mayor se subió al tren que le llevaría a Seúl. Los padres de Mark llevaron a Hyuck a su casa, sonriéndole con ternura y recordándole que su casa siempre estaría abierta para él.

En cuanto empezó el curso, Hyuck empezó a estar tan ocupado con el último año de instituto, que comenzó a distraerse y a no pensar tanto en que Mark no estaba. Jaemin, Jeno y Renjun ya eran sus amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en un elemento clave para él. Aun así, cada dos semanas más o menos, tanto Mark como Hyuck vaciaban un hueco en sus agendas para hacer una videollamada que se convirtió en tradición. Mark le contaba mil cosas de la universidad, y Hyuck le hablaba de lo estresado que estaba con la cantidad de exámenes, y los dos mostraban interés por lo que el otro decía.

Pero conforme se acercaba la fecha de Navidad, Hyuck volvió sentirse algo perdido. Se había pasado todos esos meses deseando que llegara diciembre para volver a ver a su mejor amigo, pero entonces Mark le dio la noticia. Sus padres le habían dicho que tenían pensado volver a Canadá por vacaciones. Ni siquiera pasaría unos días en casa. Al enterarse, Donghyuck no pudo evitar venirse un poco abajo. Al principio, se enfadó tanto que tuvo que contenerse para no cortar la llamada que tenía con Mark, sintiendo impotencia. Sabía que no era culpa de su amigo, y que en realidad no podía reprocharles nada a sus padres, pero aun así no se podía creer que no fuera a ver al otro hasta abril.

Cuando acabaron las clases, y llegó la noche de Navidad, Hyuck invitó a los chicos a dormir a casa y ver series navideñas malas (una tradición que solía llevar a cabo con Mark). Sus amigos se habían estado esforzando bastante en tratar de animarle en cuanto se enteraron de que su mejor amigo no iba a volver, pues sabían lo mucho que Hyuck había estado esperando ese momento. 

Ese día, Jaemin, Jeno y Renjun trajeron todo tipo de comida basura y erigieron un fuerte a base de mantas y cojines en el salón. Cuando Hycuk lo vio, tuvo que resistir no echarse a llorar allí mismo. A pesar de haberse calmado, aún no había encontrado la forma de sacar ese sentimiento de dentro de su pecho que hacía que anduviera triste todo el día. Pero el hecho de tener unos amigos que se preocupasen tanto por él casi eclipsaba todo lo demás.

Cuando dio la media noche, de uno en uno, los chicos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, la frío luz del televisor iluminando sus rostros en la oscuridad. Jaemin se había dormido apoyado en las piernas de Renjun, que a su vez rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Jeno. Jeno tenía todo el pijama lleno de envoltorios de chucherías. Hyuck intentaba aguantarse la risa mientras les echaba fotos que planeaba usar a modo de chantaje cuando le hicieran falta. Pero entonces, la pantalla de su móvil cambió, una llamada entrando en ese momento. Una llamada de Mark.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, lo cogió y se levantó, yéndose a hablar al recibidor, donde el ruido no despertara a sus amigos.

\- ¿Mark? – susurró entre incrédulo y confuso.

\- Hyuck – habló el otro. No se le escuchaba muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Apenas te escucho.

\- Abre la puerta.

Donghyuck se quedó paralizado, los pitidos que señalaban el final de la llamada sonando en su oído. No podía ser verdad. Con pasos lentos, caminó hasta la entrada de su casa y agarró el pomo. Si era verdad, y Mark estaba allí… Sin pensarlo más tiró de la puerta, el frío viento de la calle dándole en la cara.

\- Feliz Navidad.

Mark iba forrado en un abrigo, gorro y guantes, acorde con el tiempo. Y de lo poco que se veía de su rostro entre tanta ropa, Hyuck podía distinguir su característica sonrisa. Tras recuperarse del shock inicial, el menor no dudó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre su amigo, ignorando el crudo frío que entraba por la puerta y el hecho de no llevar calcetines. Mark estaba allí. Había venido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hyuck sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre.

\- Vamos dentro – respondió el otro, separándose forzosamente de su amigo -, te vas a poner malo si te sigue dando el aire.

Pensando con la parte lógica de su cerebro por un segundo, Hyuck pensó que Mark tenía razón, por lo que le indicó que pasara, para cerrar la puerta justo detrás de él. Buscó el interruptor de la luz, hasta que lo encontró, y entonces pudo mirar bien a su amigo. Y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Pero entonces recordó que Mark le había mentido, y sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a su amigo en el pecho.

\- ¡Ah! – se quejó Mark, que había empezado a quitarse las pesadas prendas que le protegían del frió - ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que no vendrías y ahora te presentas aquí?

Antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar, Hyuck volvió a abrazarle fuerte. Con menos ropa, podía sentir el calor corporal de Mark a través de la final sudadera, y podía oler el característico perfume de su amigo, cuando enterraba la cara en su cuello.

\- Te he echado de menos – admitió -. Muchísimo.

Sintió a Mark reírse entre sus brazos, y levantó la vista para mirarle.

\- No tienes ningún sentido.

Hyuck sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dedicó a su observar a su amigo uno segundos.

\- Te está saliendo bigote – comentó casualmente -. ¿Piensas dejártelo? ¿Es que está de moda entre los universitarios el bigote? Porque no creo que puedas permitirte ese estilismo. Es como cuando lo intentaste con las camisetas de baloncesto, y tus brazos parecían dos palillos. Oye, ¿y por qué no estás en Canadá?

\- Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte, idiota – Mark le dio un golpe con el dedo en la nariz a su amigo, que se avergonzó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba dejando al otro hablar -. He conseguido convencer a mis padres para irnos en verano. No ha sido fácil, y al principio estaban muy cabreados. Pero conseguí que cambiaran de opinión cuando les amenacé con estar todo el viaje de mal humor por no poder verte – acabó, con una cariñosa sonrisa.

De repente, el pecho de Hyuck se llenó de una sensación cálida, cuando procesó el hecho de que Mark había cambiado un viaje entero para estar con él.

\- No tenías que haberlo hecho. Ahora siento que tengo que pedirles perdón a tus padres.

\- No te hagas el loco, Jeno me contó que te has pasado dos semanas enfurruñado.

Donghyuck tomó una nota mental de vengarse de Jeno más tarde, sin poder creerse esa traición.

\- No pienso confirmar esa información.

Mark soltó una carcajada y cogió a Hyuck de la mano, volviendo a atraerle hacia él y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo libre. El menor cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar unos segundos de la cercanía que tanto había echado en falta aunque a veces no se diera cuenta.

\- Estás más alto – observó Mark en un tono suave, sobre la oreja de Hyuck -. Ya casi eres como yo.

\- ¿Te preocupa? – se burló el otro, sonriendo contra la sudadera de su amigo.

\- Para nada. Da igual cuanto crezcas, siempre vas a ser un comino.

Hyuck aprovechó ese momento para atacar los costados de Mark, haciéndole reír incontrolablemente por las cosquillas. Por supuesto, el ruido no tardó en despertar a los otros tres, que se quedaron atónitos unos segundos, hasta que dedujeron que no era una alucinación, y que Mark estaba realmente allí.

Despejados por la repentina visita, todos se quedaron despiertos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero inevitablemente, cuando faltaba poco para que el Sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte, a todos se les cerraban los párpados. Solo Donghyuck y Mark quedaban despiertos, cuando la anaranjada luz de ocaso empezó a iluminar suavemente el salón. Recostados en el mismo sofá, Hyuck jugaba con las manos de Mark mientras susurraba cualquier cosa. Aprovechando uno de sus cómodos silencios, Mark cogió su móvil de la mesilla y empezó a buscar algo en su galería.

\- Ahora que ya es técnicamente la mañana de Navidad, supongo que ya puedo darte tu regalo – murmuró el mayor.

\- No es justo – protestó Hyuck -, no te he comprado nada porque no sabía que ibas a venir.

\- No te preocupes. En realidad pensaba dártelo desde hace algún tiempo, pero he aprovechado y lo he comprado en cuanto he sabido que venía.

Fue entonces cuando giró su teléfono, enseñando a Hyuck lo que parecía un documento. Entrecerrando los ojos para leer las pequeñas letras, Donghyuck consiguió taparse la boca a tiempo para no dejar salir su exclamación de sorpresa. Se trataba de un billete de tren a Seúl, para un fin de semana de enero, después de vacaciones. Y estaba a su nombre.

\- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó, incrédulo.

Mark asintió, sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja a pesar de notársele el cansancio en los ojos.

\- Quiero que vengas a verme.

Hyuck volvió a leer toda la información del billete, sin poder creérselo aún.

\- ¿Y me quedaré en tu residencia? – Mark asintió - ¿Y conoceré a tus amigos? – volvió a asentir.

\- No quiero que seas como una sección aparte en mi vida – respondió el mayor -. Quiero que vengas y veas como es todo por allí.

Donghyuck volvió a abrazar a su amigo, sin poder creerse que hace unas horas pensara que no lo iba a volver a ver hasta dentro de muchos meses más. 

\- Estoy deseándolo.


End file.
